Fate Meeting
by Ikuto Kisaragi
Summary: Kadang takdir senang bermain-main dengan seseorang, seenaknya membimbing langkah seseorang untuk bertemu atau berpisah dengan orang lain. Seenaknya memaksa seseorang membuka kembali kenangan pada orang yang terkasih. Namun kadang, takdir memberimu hadiah tak tak terduga dengan cara yang mengejutkan berupa sebuah 'pertemuan'./ AU, Semoga tidak OOC. Pakai nama manusia.


Hetalia Axis Power (c) Himaruya Hidekazy

Fate Meeting (c) Me

Enjoy dan jangan lupa riview ya ^^v

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

.

"Aku akan pulang ke Amerika minggu depan, Arthur hehe…,"

Kau tak perlu mengucapkannya dengan begitu santai… karena aku akan selalu menjawabnya dengan:

"Tche, pulang saja sana, mana aku peduli," dan setelah aku mengatakan hal seperti itu, sebuah penyesalan datang ke permukaan hingga membuatku kesal sendiri. Aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, menatap tumpukan salju di atap halte bis di seberang café yang tengah kusinggahi. Keheningan merajai keadaan ini, aku tahu sebentar lagi Alfred akan mulai berkata 'whaaa meaniee~' atau 'Uh… cold hearted as always' dengan suaranya yang cempreng sampai membuat telingaku pengang…

…walaupun aku suka mendengar suaranya yang bising. Cih, munafik.

Tapi yang aneh, sedari tadi tak ada suara sahutan dari Alfred dan hal itu membuatku sedikit tak nyaman, namun aku tak berani menatap ke arah wajahnya.

"Ohahaha…," dia tertawa dan aku seketika itu menatap ke arah biner biru elektriknya yang kini meredup, seakan surut terbawa suasana yang mulai tidak mengenakkan. Alis pemuda Amerika itu sedikit berkerut dan tawanya lebih hambar dari biasanya, "…begitu, ya?"

Aku seakan diserang seribu jarum ketika mendengar kata 'begitu, ya?' yang diucapkan dengan nada yang amat sedih, dapat kurasakan… karena wajahnya tak seriang biasanya.

"Kalau begitu… aku tak perlu khawatir, bukan begitu?" Ujarnya kemudian kembali memasang kacamata yang sedari tadi ditaruhnya di samping cangkir kopi yang dipesannya kemudian pemuda yang lebih jangkung dariku itu mulai berdiri, sebelah tangannya masih bertumpu di meja, "Sepertinya kau akan menemukan Hero yang bisa menjagamu…," jeda, dan dapat kurasakan kalau suaranya bergetar, "…yang dapat menjagamu lebih baik."

Lebih baik… katanya. Maksudnya… apa? Aku terdiam dan saat aku tersadar, dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dengan tubuh yang membeku.

Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu…

Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu…

Akhirnya aku berbalik, menatap punggung pemuda itu yang tak kusadari sebelumnya ternyata terlihat amat lebar, dan kini pemuda itu pergi menjauh. Wajahku menghangat dan mataku panas mendadak.

"Alfred!"

Pemuda Amerika berkacamata itu langsung menatap ke belakang dengan tatapan penuh harap walaupun aku tak dapat melihat jelas matanya, seakan menunggu satu kalimat yang dinanti-nantikannya keluar dari mulutku.

"G—good luck… semoga kau berhasil mendapat gelar master di sana…," ucapku dengan suara rendah sembari menatap ke arah lain, seperti biasanya… sifatku yang tak mau memperlihatkan sifat 'care'-ku pada seseorang, sekarang kumat.

"Oh…," Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu perlahan mengukir senyumnya, "ya… akan kuusahakan," kemudian kembali berbalik tanpa pernah melihat ke belakang lagi.

Aku memberikannya lambaian selamat jalan dengan wajah tersenyum kecut—senyum terbaik yang kuusahakan bisa tersampaikan, namun sepertinya wajahku kini menggambarkan kalau aku ingin mengutuk seseorang.

Yeah… aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri.

"Hah…," menurunkan lenganku lagi, lalu kutatap permukaan kopi yang mulai kehilangan kepulan asap, "I'm hopeless…," kemudian kutatap jendela café, menatap jatuhan bulir-bulir kecil seputih kapas yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu jalan yang menyala terang. Namun sesaat kemudian pemandangan itu buram, dan kurasakan mataku seakan meleleh dan aliran hangat itu mulai membanjir seperti tak ada hari esok.

"I'm hopeless…," kugosok mataku pelan, kutenggelamkan mataku diantara kedua lenganku di atas meja, kusembunyikan tangisku dalam diam.

Seminggu kemudian dia pergi dan aku sama sekali tak punya nyali untuk melepasnya di bandara. Karena aku tak ingin merasa sakit.

I love him. I love him so damn much.

Melepasnya secara diam-diam di kamarku sambil menatap angkasa lewat jendela mungkin merupakan cara terbaik untuk orang munafik dan tak bisa terus terang sepertiku.

Yeah… ini yang terbaik.

Dan hari itu, aku menangis lagi. Karena aku merasa tak akan pernah melihat senyum cerahnya yang sehangat matahari, untuk selamanya.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

.

Tahun berlalu begitu cepat, aku bahkan masih merasa kalau kemarin aku baru berulang tahun yang ke sepuluh. Aku tak terlalu mengerti akan perasaan ini. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan orang tua, waktu berputar lebih cepat daripada yang kau bayangkan. Yeah… dan aku mengerti sekarang, setidaknya…

…mungkin… atau mungkin saja tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Aku berjalan di trotoar, menatap jam Big Ben yang menunjukkan kalau waktu sudah sore. Ah, sekarang musim dingin dan kau akan sulit untuk menentukan sore dan malam hari karena awan gelap hampir menggumpal di langit London pada jam-jam ini. Membuatku sering mengutuk langit dan menendang segumpal salju ke arah anjing liar.

Pandangan mataku masih terfokus ke angkasa, gumpalan awan kelabu itu membuat suasana sedikit misterius. Yeah… aku jadi teringat cerita dari saudara jauhku, Scotland, tentang Harry Potter thingy soal dementor yang dapat menghisap kebahagiaan. Tch, kalau dementor itu benar-benar ada, sepertinya musim dingin adalah musim favorit makhluk imajinasi itu.

Menghembuskan napas dan dapat kulihat jalur putih uap napasku menggumpal. Lalu tak sengaja aku mengerling ke sebuah café, awalnya hanya ingin bercermin pada kaca jendela lebarnya, namun pada akhirnya aku malah teringat sesuatu yang ingin kukubur dalam-dalam.

Yeah, aku kembali teringat, di café inilah terakhir kali aku bertemu muka dengan Alfred.

Heh, takdir kadang suka mempermainkanmu, eh? Di saat kau ingin melupakan sesuatu, takdir mengarahkanmu pada sumber memori itu. Kau tahu kadang takdir senang bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang angsty? Yeah, aku percaya, karena sekarang aku mengalaminya.

Bloody hell.

Namun, pada akhirnya tungkaiku melangkah ke dalam café tersebut, tak menghiraukan amukan ego di dalam diriku yang seakan ingin meledak. Disain interior café ini sedikit berubah dari yang lalu, namun posisi kursinya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku duduk di kursi yang sama, aku memesan kopi yang sama—aku pesan dua cangkir kopi, lalu duduk terdiam menatap hampa kursi di depanku yang kosong. Tempat di mana Alfred duduk di sana empat tahun lalu.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku sendirilah yang tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan laki-laki itu. Walaupun aku ingin, namun aku tak pernah berhasil karena aku akan selalu ingat, karena pecahan memoriku tentang Alfred bertebaran di manapun setiap aku melangkah.

.

.

.

"Sniff… sniff…,"

Dan lagi… aku menangis seperti tak ada hari esok, ditemani dua cangkir kopi yang mulai mendingin, dan seorang imajiner yang duduk di hadapanku. Membayangkannya tersenyum, walau ingatanku agak kabur.

Senyumnya berkabut, namun terlihat begitu jelas dalam memoriku. Sejelas aroma kopi di seberangku, dimana Alfred pernah duduk dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan aku menolaknya walaupun aku merasakan hal yang sama.

Waktu tak bisa diputar dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Klise tapi sekaligus fakta.

Dan aku menyesal karena tak mencegahnya pergi, aku menyesal menyangkal perasaanku padanya, dan aku menyesal mengirim kepergiannya dengan sikapku yang dingin.

Aku menyesal… aku menyesal…

Kuucapkan dalam hati entah berapa ratus kali dalam sehari.

Tapi hal itu tak akan membawa Alfred kembali ke sini, ke hadapanku, ke bangku kosong dan meminum kopi yang kupesan, menunjukkan senyum lebarnya dan…

"Arthur!"

…mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku.

Aku terkesiap, cukup lama sebelum kuberanikan diri mengintip di balik pundakku. Aku seakan bermimpi karena pandanganku masih kabur dihalangai buliran hangat yang masih deras keluar dari mataku. Namun dapat kulihat di sana, seorang lelaki dewasa dengan setelan jas kantoran namun di rambutnya menumpuk beberapa butir salju—seakan tak ada yang berubah dari sosok dewasa itu, seakan dia hanyalah seorang pemuda dari masa lalu yang melompati waktu dan bertumbuh dewasa tanpa perubahan karakter sama sekali.

Dan aku masih terdiam saat lelaki itu mendekat. Ketukan pentofelnya di lantai café terdengar begitu jelas, lebih jelas dari gumanan orang-orang di dalam café ini.

"Yo! Lama tak berjumpa, Arthur! E—eh… kenapa matamu?!" Ucapnya, suara melengkingnya menyusup ke telingaku, menyegarkan ingatanku dan menyadarkan diriku untuk segera mengelap berkas cair di wajahku.

"Bu—bukan urusanmu."

Dan aku mulai lagi dengan kebiasaan lamaku sambil sibuk mengelap kedua mataku dengan ujung sweaterku. Aku ingin menendang diriku sendiri, sambil berteriak.

'_OI! APA ITU KALIMAT YANG PANTAS DITUJUKAN PADA ORANG YANG BARU BERTEMU SETELAH 4 TAHUN?! DAN DIA ADALAH ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI, YOU'RE BLOODY MORON!'_

Namun yang kukatakan hanyalah.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini, Alfred?" Sambil memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela menatap ke arah keramaian, masih menganggap ini hanyalah imajinasiku karena orang itu muncul entah darimana dan datang kehadapanku setelah empat tahun tak berjumpa.

Seakan takdir tangah bermain-main dengannya.

Namun permainannya kali ini… membuatku senang… sedikit. Shit, bloody hell. Bahkan dalam benak sendiri pun aku munafik.

Sebenarnya aku senang sekali. Yeah, puas sekarang, hah?

"Erm… urusan ya…, hm…," pemuda Amerika itu kembali pada sifatnya yang dulu, membuat perasaanku seakan teriritasi hanya dengan melihat tingkahnya yang carefree. Membuatku tak bisa bertahan melawan orang macam dirinya…

Namun itu yang kusuka darinya.

Muna muna munaaaaa…

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Masih menatap ke arah jendela, walau kuyakin kalau wajahku kini memerah sempurna.

"Dari Scotland! Katanya kau tengah berjalan di daerah sini dan kebetulan aku hanya ingat café ini…. dan ternyata kau ada di sini, haha… ini pasti takdir," ujarnya riang seperti anak kecil, "Ah, ini kopi untukku kan? Aku minum ya," ujarnya dengan tingkah yang tak mau ambil pusing, "Kakakmu itu benar-benar perhatian denganmu, ya, Si Scotland."

"Bloody Hell, aku tak punya kakak macam itu."

"Ahaha…," dia tertawa, seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun selama empat tahun ini, seakan mereka selalu berkomunikasi secara normal selama empat tahun berpisah di benua yang bebeda. Membuatku makin tak bisa mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Membuat mataku merah… dan perlahan mataku kembali basah.

"Terima kasih karena sudah kembali," suaraku serak, pelan, dan tak berani menatap wajahnya karena kurasa wajahku kini benar-benar amat merah seakan mau meledak.

"Terima kasih karena kau ada di sini," aku tak dapat melihat apapun karena semua simpanan air mataku nampaknya akan kukeluarkan sekarang, namun dapat kurasakan Alfred berpindah tempat duduk ke sampingku.

"Terima kasih karena kau… karena kau…," aku terisak, tak dapat menahan diriku lagi dan langsung memeluk lelaki Amerika itu dengan erat seakan jika aku melepasnya barang sedetik dia akan menghilang terbawa angin.

"I love you," bisik Alfred di telingaku, "aku tak mungkin lupa kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan padamu, dan karena itu aku kembali."

_"I—I do… I mean, I DO NOT love you, moron."_

Dan aku mulai lagi. Masih sambil terisak tanpa mencoba mengendurkan pelukanku padanya, "Yeah, I know that, hehehe…," ucap Alfred dan dapat kurasakan puncak kepalaku dikecup olehnya.

_"I s—said, I don't love you for god sake, are you deaf?!"_

Mom, maafkan anakmu yang tak bisa jujur ini.

"Yeah, aku sepertinya tuli karena aku mendengar kalau kau mencintaku," bisiknya pelan di telingaku, membuatku semakin dalam menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang lebar.

Tuhan… tolong aku, sekali saja aku ingin jujur.

_"I… I do… NOT love you!"_

Tapi sepertinya sifatku tak bisa berubah secepat membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Yeah, I know."

Namun aku bersyukur, kalau pria ini tahu maksud kata-kataku.

…

…

…

_"I do love you, moron. So damn much…,"_ bisikku hampir tak terdengar, _"So… don't you dare to disappear from my sight anymore."_

_"I beg you."_ Benar-benar pernyataan yang amat memalukan hingga aku sendiri ingin mati sekarang juga, dan kuyakin kalau aku tak akan pernah berani menatap ke arah wajahnya untuk satu minggu ke depan. Tapi, peduli setanlah dengan semua kemunafikan diriku.

_"Yeah… I promise,"_ bisiknya lembut ke telingaku dan memelukku kian erat.

.

.

FIN

Terima kasih mau baca :D

Sudikah meriview fic ini, hehe ^^


End file.
